fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
God
: "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I do not wish to banish you, child, but you leave me with no choice. I do still love you, dear boy. Know that I always will. But I will not tolerate disobedience among my greatest warriors, even if it is one of my own lieutenants. I am doing...only what I have to do. Goodbye, my son." : —God to Lucifer, before banishing him from Heaven God, more generally addressed as Father by the angels, is a supremely powerful and ancient primordial being who is the father of angels and humans alike. He is the all-powerful creator of the universe and nearly everything it contains, including humans and angels, having existed throughout eternity. Arguably the most powerful being of all, he is known for creating Heaven, the Universe, and everything that resides in it and claiming benevolent dominion over it. Biography In the beginning, God existed for eternity since before creation itself, alongside the Pale Horseman Death before the creation of Angels, Men, or even the Universe itself. God is ageless and uncreated, having always existed throughout eternity. He created the Angels to ease His loneliness and orchestrated to create the Earth and Man. Some time ago, possibly out of loneliness, God created his very first creation, the Original Seraphim Oracle. God then created the ethereal realm of Heaven as a dwelling place where he and his angels would reside and to call his home and kingdom. After that, God then made only the seven of the supreme breed of angels, celestial beings of light called Archangels: named, first Michael, then Lucifer, next Azrael, after that Uriel, as well as Raphael, and finally Gabriel. After creating the Archangels, God then created Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Ophanim. God creates the Angels as his warriors and perfect beings and resided with the celestial beings in Heaven. The Angels called God their father and existed only to glorify Him. He then chose Oracle to train and teach the angels to be warriors, soldiers, attendants, messengers, and guardians. Fall From Grace The Rebellion of the Morningstar Training of the Heavenly Host Sitting from his chair in the Colosseum of Heaven, God watched Oracle sparring with the Archangels. Sometime later, standing and watching all the way from his personal quarters, God witnessed Oracle and the Archangels training the younger angels. When Raphael and Zachariah were sparring with one another and the archangel seemed to beat the cherub mercilessly, God came down and halted Raphael. God's Most Cherished Creation: Mankind Soon after, God creates the Earth, a paradise. And Lucifer called the Earth was one of God's last creations. And after creating Earth, God soon created Humans to reside on the Earth. He created humankind in his likeness and character, perfect and flawed harmoniously, but also different. As he makes the Angels immortal, winged, celestial, and strong, he made the humans mortal, legged, mundane, and weak. While he chose the mighty Angels to reside with him in Heaven as his messengers and enforcers, he chose humans to reside in paradise on Earth as his favored creation and children. God personally assigned Gadreel to protect his cherished creations in the "garden". He then asked and commanded all the Angels to bow down to humanity as his greatest creations, and love them more than and present more compassion towards them than to him. Upon all of the Heavenly Host celebrating God's new decree, God had sent Michael to give Lucifer this message. The Rebellious Archangelic Son However, after Michael and Lucifer greet one another happily and speak of God's new decree, Lucifer becomes envious, as he deemed himself the favorite son of Heaven. Being full of pride, he refuses to bow to humanity for God and declares he saw that humans are broken, monstrous, flawed and murderous beings. Lucifer's Disobedience Following the creation of humanity and faced with this situation, Lucifer becomes increasingly more prideful and decides to rebel. After God (with council from Oracle) selects Metatron to be his scribe, Lucifer returns to Heaven to speak with God about humanity. Upon God wishing Lucifer to obey his new order, the prideful archangel refuses and declares war. God gives a speech to his remaining loyal angels about the war that is to come and orders the Dominions to take the Principalities and the Lower Angels to a celestial strong-hold below Heaven for protection from the war and also orders his warrior angels to prepare for the war. God returns to his personal quarters and received council from Death, even asking the Bringer of Death what was to happen as they both looked into the fire. Michael and Lucifer's Brotherly Love After Lucifer had convinced one-third of all of Heavens Host to rebel with him, God had witnessed Lucifer trying to perswayed Michael to join him, but God had yelled at Michael not to and thus Michael refused. The War In Heaven Lucifer's rebelling and disobedience towards God and Heaven over God declaring humanity his favorite creation over angels continued to grow and worsen, and a great and bloody battle then ensued in Heaven where Angel warred against Angel. Michael and Lucifer fought in a cataclysmic battle until eventually, God caused the battle to cease and then ordered the remaining rebellious angels be taken to the prison hold. The Celestial Council In the days following the war, God had met with His closest advisers, the Celestial Council, to discuss Lucifer's punishment. All members of the council had told him that Heaven was still devastated by the rebellion and that Lucifer had now come from being their greatest warrior to being their biggest problem. Zachariah suggested they destroy Lucifer and his followers, but God refused. Michael suggested they banish Lucifer and his angels from Heaven for eternity. God had said yes to the idea, but spoke to Oracle, and listen to his suggestion of giving Lucifer and his angels a second chance. God considered and eventually agreed, letting Oracle go down to Heaven's Dungeon to convince Lucifer of a second chance, only to eventually hear the Lucifer refused. Banishing Lucifer God had then gone through with the alternative by having the rebels, including Lucifer, cast out of Heaven. Under God's orders, Michael eventually casts Lucifer out of Heaven, and Lucifer sought to corrupt the humans to spite and/or prove to God that Lucifer was right. Personality A few conflicting accounts of God's personality have been presented in the course of the series. Hes is presented as a benevolent being and described as an authoritarian and some angels have said that He is gruff over His assembly of angels. Oracle mentioned to Metatron personally made God laugh twice. God could be looked upon as righteous. He believes in/created free will and doesn't want to simply order things to be the way He wants; He hopes that the humans and angels will willingly choose to save themselves. God loves humanity more than the angels. Lucifer described humans as God's "pride and joy". Powers and Abilities As the most powerful being in the entire universe, God is a supreme being of divine light and grace and possesses an unimaginable amount of incalculable supernatural power, making him all-powerful, or omnipotent. His power and intelligence is superior even to His superhuman angels, as well as the rest of His creations. God is the limitless, all loving supreme creator of all life in Heaven and on Earth. He was worshiped by both ancient and modern humans as a supreme being. There is no authority higher than Him, mortal or immortal. He is ageless and eternal; He was never created or born, He has always existed and always will exist. God is a spiritual being who exists outside of time and space, both of which He created. He is also all-knowing and all-wise, or omniscient. He knows everything that can be known or learned, and He never forgets. God created the Universe (and practically everything residing in it), Earth, Time, Space, Matter, Heaven, Angels, Humans, and Souls with His bare hands all out of nothingness. The only being that can match God's infinite power is Death. *'Immortality' - God is immortal, eternal, and ever-existing being. Age, as well as any disease and weapon, is powerless against him. God is above age and disease and He cannot die or be killed. **'Invulnerability' - God, as the most powerful being in existence, is entirely immune to damage. *'Omnibenevelence' - God is generally believed to be all loving. Despite this, various religious groups, angels, Lucifer and various main characters in the Supernatural universe would beg to differ. *'Omnilingualism' - As a Primordial Being, God can understand and utilize any and every form of communication. *'Omnipotence' - Being the most powerful being in the universe, God is supremely powerful and can use every power to incalculable levels, making him essentially limitless and insanely infinite. God possesses all superhuman and supernatural abilities in existence and also possesses absolute power and control over everything and can achieve anything conceivable. As the Supreme Being and Ruler of Heaven, God possesses omnipotent levels of supernatural powers, that surpasses that of Oracle, the Archangels, an Angels; there is no celestial being that rivals or surpasses His powers. God is fully infinite and easily unrivaled by anyone and anything. His powers are supreme over all other superhuman beings. He is both indestructible and invincible, His strength and speed are unlimited, His senses are unparalleled and he can perceive all things at all times and all simultaneously in perfect harmony. His status as a pure spiritual being makes him exempt from fear, hunger, fatigue, weakness, and flaw. He can heal all wounds and sicknesses and can release or purify souls from all negativity and corruption. His presence is brighter than a star and he is the master and a source of divine light. God is capable of creating anything. He created the angels, humankind and the human soul with naught but a word or with His breath and holds authority over them. He holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. He commands the heavens and the seas. He can cause death, famine, and plague, but He can also prevent or stop them at His will. He holds the key to death and can raise the dead with only a word. His voice shakes the universe and can kill mortals. His size is such that He can hold a whole galaxy in His palm. He commands space and time and can teleport as well as slow down, freeze, accelerate, or reverse aspects of time. He can trap angels inside human flesh and prevent them from using their full powers. God can basically and literately do anything He can think of and desires. As put by Lucifer, "No one makes our Father do anything." The immensity of His power is shown by his ability to create multiple planes of existence, including Heaven, the Earth, and the whole physical universe with billions of galaxies. The surface of His true power and potential has barely been scratched. **'Apporting' - God is able to teleport anyone anywhere He wants in all of creation. **'Conjuration' - Among others, God possesses the power to create anything and everything from nothing. He created Angels and Humans, as well as the Earth, Heaven, and the entire Universe. ***'Creation' - He can create any and every form of life from nothing. Heaven, Angels, Earth, Souls, and the Humans are all His creations. In addition to life, He created the elements. He created man and woman, human and angel. He made them both in his likeness, similar but different; one mortal, the other immortal, one legged, the other winged, one mundane, the other celestial, one weak, the other strong. He chose the angels as His attendants to bring His word to humanity and enforce his law, and He chose the humans as His favored creation and children to be adored, protected, and pampered above all else. He also birthed the beasts of the Earth. ***'Entity/World Creation' - God created almost everything in existence. **'Purification/Healing' - God, as the most powerful being in existence, can heal and purify anything, possessing the ability to heal any type of ailment. **'Resurrection' - God can and is capable of reviving any being in existence, bringing anyone or anything back to life. Due to his lack of interaction or intervention however, he does not do this often. **'Shapeshifting' - God can take on any form He wishes. **'Supreme Reality Warping' - God's power is so great that reality shapes itself according to His will. **'Supreme Strength' - God can physically overwhelm any being in existence. **'Teleportation' - God can appear anywhere in the universe *'Omnipresence' - God is omnipresent, allowing him the ability to be spiritually present at everywhere and anywhere in existence at all times at once, in all places, times, realities and all things. This means he simultaneously exists at all places in creation, referring to an unlimited presence. Furthermore, he is most likely present in places beyond the universe. *'Omniscience' - Existing since the beginning of time itself, God possesses absolute wisdom, understanding, and intelligence about the universe He made and everything He made, including the Future. God basically knows everything about everything and anything about anything. It was also stated by Lucifer that God is a master of strategy. This ultimately proves God to be the wisest/smartest being to ever exist. **'Celestial Perspective' - God is not bound by the five bodily senses and is cosmically aware of all beings both on earth and in the heavens. **'Future Sight' - As the Lord, God is able to see into the future. **'Heightened Senses' - God possesses the same celestially aware senses as his angels. **'Omnilingualism' - As a Primordial Being, God can understand and utilize any form of communication. **'Supernatural Perception' - God can locate and perceive anyone in existence regardless of their method of hiding. **'Universal Awareness' - God can hear and see all. Creations Being credited as "The Creator", God created the entire universe itself and practically everything residing in it. These include: *'Oracle:' God's very first creation and the Original (Seraphim) Angel. His power and formation is from primordial creation. *'Heaven:' God's divine dominion, for noble and righteous souls, as well as His angels. *'Archangels:' The first and greatest celestial beings, their power and formation is from primordial creation. *'The Universe:' Some time after God imprisoned the Darkness, God created The Universe. *'Angels:' Collectively all species under this title that aren't archangels or seraphs. The soldiers of God. *'Earth:' God's last masterpiece, according to Lucifer. *'Humans:' God's greatest and most beloved creations. *'Souls:' When God created humans, He gave them a spiritual essence or a soul. External links *God at Wikipedia *God from Supernatural Wikia *God from Bruce Almighty Wikia *God from Religion Wikia *Superbook Wikia *The Greatest Adventure Wikia *God's Not Dead Wikia *God from Riordan Wikia *God from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Old Testament from Mondo World Wikia *God from Supernatural TV Series Wikia *God from Adventures in Odyssey Wiki *God from Simpsons Wikia *God from Simpsons Wiki *God from Digimon Wikia *God from Wikimon.net *God from VS Battles Wikia *God from Hero Wikia & Heroism Wikia *Faith & Religion from Heroes Wiki *God from Real Life Heroes Wikia *God from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Yahweh from The Bible Wikia *God from SupernaturalEdia Wikia *God from SyFy Dominion Wikia *YHVH from Megami Tensei Wikia *God from MTG Wiki *God from Angelology Wikia *God from Ao No Exorcist Fanon Wikia *God from Devilman Wikia *God from In Nomine Wikia *God of the Bible from High School DxD Wikia *God from SleepyHollow Wikia *God from Toaru Majutsu no Index Wikia *God from Christian Wikia *God from Hellblazer Wikia *God from Orthodox Wiki *God from El Shaddai Wikia *God from Supernatural Wiki *God from All The Tropes Wikia *God from Unnatural World Wikia *God from Satan & Me Wikia *God from Testament the Bible in Animation Wikia *God from Buffy Mega Crossover Wikia *God from Eternia: Prologue Wikia *God from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *God from The Prince of Egypt Wikia *God from Supernatural Fanon Wikia *Monotheistic Deity Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *God from Arrowverse Wikia *God from Lucifer Wikia Category:Characters